A Twist in My Story
by Haunted Sadness
Summary: What if Edward never returned to Bella? Would he find love again? Or, is he bound to walk alone; forever? R/R!
1. Like A Knife

Okay, this is my take on Edward after he left Bella, never returning to her. In my version...

Edward isn't as interested in the things he used to be, he's also not as analytical as he

used to be. Remember to review, good or bad, doesn't matter.

--

It was late; I heard the clock strike at the hour again. I had lain in that spot and counted the chimes for eight hours now, silently willing myself to get up. I never did, I continued to lie there, smelling the cleaner that Esme had used two days prior. My world had stopped turning, and although my heart had stopped beating a hundred years ago, it felt as though it had happened all over again. This time, bringing with it unending pain and hurt that I thought would suffocate me.

I had done it, I had done the one thing that was sure to destroy me; I had let her go. And I had done it willingly. Not only willing, but cruelly. I told her I didn't love her anymore, and she had believed me. That hurt worse than anything, reliving the look on her face and the pain in her voice as she whispered the words that had been my blasphemy.

"_You…don't…want me?"_

I _am_ a monster, and the pain I'm feeling is my own personal Hell. I felt my phone vibrating in my pant pocket, I was sure that I should answer but couldn't find the strength. How ironic, a vampire not having the strength to do something as simple as answering a phone. I snickered at the ridiculousness.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, boring holes into the floor above me. Places where we had sat, kissed and where she had smiled at me. Closing my eyes, I saw her face, her chocolate eyes so full of love and her beautiful lips curving into the smile that I had grown so used to. Just as my heart was swelling with love, I felt it implode inside my chest. I gasped at the pain, clutching where my heart would have been beating…and finally succumbing to the suffocation…I broke down. Dry sobs wracked my body, ripping me apart, leaving me broken and alone on the living room floor…


	2. Stay Close, Don't Go

I lay on the floor for countless hours, crying dry, broken sobs. I heard the quiet scuffle of someone walking up the porch steps, the sound of their hand on the doorknob, and finally the rush of air that burst in with the opening of the door. I felt a hand on my arm, turning my head unwillingly to see, I noticed golden eyes looking down at me. Not in pity or sympathy, but with love and understanding.

"Son, are you sure you've chosen correctly? Whatever decision you make, Esme and I will support you." Carlisle asked.

I felt a sudden swell of gratitude towards my father, knowing that his words were true and that he would indeed support me along with my mother.

"I'm no good for her Carlisle, in my heart…" I couldn't bring myself to finish. "I'm sure you must know that." I replied, my voice hoarse with my sobs.

Esme walked in then, as she sat next to my father she pulled my hand into hers, clasping it tightly. Normally, before _her_, I would never allow such contact. I had been a lost shell before _she_ came into my life. Bella, my beautiful Bella. Just thinking her name brought a fresh wave of intense grief, and as my body jerked with the intensity of it, I wailed deeply. I heard Esme's unneeded breath hitch in her chest and saw her face contort with a pain that matched my own. I blocked out all thoughts of my parents as I lay there, sobbing with a seemingly new wave of pain I didn't think was possible.

Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on my arm as I allowed my grief to overtake me, as Esme sat, holding my hand, sobbing quietly with me. I knew they loved Bella as well, who couldn't? Leaving her was just as painful for the rest of my family as it was for me, even Rosalie, though she'd never admit it out loud. As I calmed down, I looked at my parent's again, seeing the pain in Carlisle's eyes as he watched his son wallow in grief. I suddenly felt guilty for allowing them to see me in such a state. I struggled to sit, Carlisle helping to pull me into an upright position. He hugged me then, whispering words of condolence and understanding, and the thing that shocked me most, is that I let him. I let him hold me, my father, the one that changed me. He had always loved me, from the beginning as his son, and I felt unworthy of his affection.

I looked at Esme and saw the pain in her eyes, the pain that matched Carlisle's and right then, I made a decision. I took an unneeded deep breath and resigned myself to looking at both of them as I spoke; my voice trembling slightly with a fear that was normally unknown to my kind.

"I need to get away. I need to be by myself for awhile." I whispered.

I heard Esme muffle a sob as Carlisle's face fell. Instant guilt. To cause someone like Carlisle and Esme pain was unthinkable and inexcusable.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme cried, "Please, don't leave us!"

_Please son, please think this through. Are you sure that's what you want and need? I will support you as long as it's something that you've really and truly thought about. _My father thought.

"I'm sure." I said.

Esme shook her head with understanding and leaned into kiss my hand. Carlisle hugged me tighter and I felt their love for me soak through to my bones. Looking at them, thanking them silently, I stood…and walked away from the happiest place that I had known since my existence began.


	3. Pretend

_100 years later…_

I sat on my couch, staring at the walls around me. In the hundred years since that day, her face once again flashed into my mind. I had stored it away with flawless detail, from the depth of her coffee eyes to the blush of her cheeks…straight down to the smile that had always jolted my dead heart.

_Edward, it's time to get ready. Yet another year at another school._ Jasper thought.

I sighed, Jasper had always felt guilty about what had happened and no matter what I had tried to tell him, he never relented. I shied away from thoughts now, mainly my families; I refused to hear their pity and sadness. Jasper had been so willing to do anything that I needed for quite some time. I finally had to sit down and let him know that I didn't blame him for anything. It took awhile for him to understand, especially when he could feel the pain that wracked my body every minute of every day. But he had finally subsided. While I was still close to Alice, I had formed a tighter bond with Jasper; he was more reserved than all of us. He was quiet and more than anything, you could talk to him and you could be assured that the conversation would be filled with nothing but of him trying to understand.

I walked over to my dresser, yanking out whatever was on top. Sauntering over to that bathroom I grabbed my towel and turned on the shower. As I stood there letting the hot water warm my granite body, I groaned remembering that today…I started another year at high school. Not just any high school, Forks High School. The first place I had seen _her_, the first place I had smelled _her_, and the place where I had fallen in _love_ with _her_.

_Edward, hurry up!_ Alice screamed in her mind.

I sighed, turned off the shower and got out. As I dried myself and threw on my clothing, I ran through what my day could contain. When I wasn't able to think of anything worthwhile, I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again. Grabbing my school bag, I raced down the steps to find my brothers and sisters waiting for me.

"Shall I drive, or shall you?" I asked Rosalie.

She smirked and then sighed, "Why don't you go ahead and drive. You can take Alice and Jasper and I'll drive with Emmett."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you at school."

Relenting, I walked over and grabbed my keys. Stepping into the garage to my new Volvo, I slid smoothly into the seat. Alice and Jasper got in behind me and within minutes we were off. As we rounded the corner to turn into the school parking lot, I started to panic. I knew this would be a bad idea; too many memories were flying at me at a faster speed than even_ I_ normally drove. I pulled into a parking spot and rested my head on the steering wheel, willing my lungs to take normal breaths. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and suddenly I started to feel myself relax. I turned and smiled at him, thanking him silently. He nodded and got out of the car. I opened the door and grabbed my bag, stepping out into the air, I took a deep breath. Alice was at my side within seconds, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist, giving me comfort and understanding at the same time.

Jasper smiled a sad smile and put his hand on my shoulder again, as Alice hugged me telling me that I would be okay. I knew better than to bet against Alice but, inside…I knew I wasn't okay. This was too much for me; I wasn't sure how I would take it. So, taking another unneeded deep breath, I stepped out of her embrace and smiled at my favorite sister.

"Alice, I'm not going to break apart." I said teasingly to her.

She grinned and danced over to Jasper, as he bent down to peck her on the cheek I felt my heart send waves of pain throughout my body again. He looked worriedly at me, and stood straight at once. Ever since I had come back from my hiatus, my family had done their best to try and not be overly romantic with each other. Even Emmett and Rosalie had tried. Tried being the key word, sometimes they would forget and I'd catch them in a full on make-out session. I tried to let my family know that it didn't bother me, but they knew better. And even though their efforts were sometimes broken, I felt immense gratitude that they would try to do such a thing for my sake.

I turned and started to walk into the front office, keeping in mind that I had to walk at a human pace, Alice and Jasper walked quietly behind me. Jasper sensing my pain and Alice searching for visions on whether or not I would have a mental break down. Before I had met the love of my life, this would normally annoy the ever living out of me. But since I had willingly broken myself, and because I had found someone who had loved me completely, it didn't bother me any longer.

Maybe it was because I knew what it felt to love and worry about someone, or maybe it was because I didn't care any longer. Whichever the reason…I let them love and worry about me without reservation. I allowed the touch of my family, something I had never allowed before. I allowed the sharing of how I was feeling, to no one other then Alice and Jasper, but…it also is something that I had never allowed before. I know for a fact that if it wasn't for my family, I would have gone and done something stupid to end my soulless life. Even vain Rosalie had helped me along. Something that I would have never believed unless I saw it with my own eyes.

I walked into the main office making my way up to the counter, for some reason feeling a little nervous.

_Oh my goodness, he's so handsome! Oh…if I wasn't married I wou…stop that! He's young enough to be your son!_

Were the first thoughts that hit me. Grimacing, I did my best to put on a smile that wouldn't let the receptionist know just how perverted I knew her thoughts to be.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I was just wondering if it was possible for me to obtain my schedule." I asked as politely as I could.

Smiling, she typed something into the computer sitting in front of her. As she walked over to the printer, another woman stepped out of a room and started assisting Alice and Jasper. After we all had our class schedules, we each went our respective ways with promises to see each other at lunch. The first half of my day flew by tediously, doing my best to block as many thoughts as I could, and yet somehow not managing to do it completely; by the time I got to lunch I was disgusted to learn that the futile teenage mind hadn't changed in the last hundred years. To my horror indeed, it had only worsened.

I was amused to see Rosalie and Emmett in what could only be described as a fruitless staring contest as I made my way to the table that they occupied. Alice was suddenly to my right and Jasper to my left when I noticed a group of girls staring me down. Uncomfortable, I thought to myself. I blocked their minds until it was just a hum that blended in with the heating ducts in the walls. As I took a seat I chuckled at the grunts of hello that were offered to me by my brother and sister. Alice grinned telling me in her mind that they had gotten into an argument on the way to school and this was how they were trying to settle the squabble. Jasper walked to the lunch lines and got trays of food for us, food that we wouldn't eat, food that we couldn't eat. Even if we wanted to. I chuckled again as when he sat down my tray I saw, the cafeteria food hadn't gotten any better since I was last here. The same thing was running through my siblings' heads as they too, stared at their trays in chagrin.

And so we began our ritual lunch hour, sitting, not talking, not even looking at each other. Emmett won the staring contest much to Rosalie's bemusement, so she sat sulking until the bell rang, signaling us to yet another tiresome set of classes. Repeating my schedule to myself, I remembered that I had Biology, and groaned inwardly. Somehow I had a feeling that the teacher wouldn't be able to give me any new information, at least not for someone that has three medical degrees under his belt.

By the time school was over, I was in desperate need of a scorching hot shower to wash the mundane thoughts that every teenage girl was having of me off my body and out of my head. I practically ran to my car and threw a CD in, hoping it would block out any other perversion that might find its way to me.

Alice hopped into the car grinning ear to ear, and for some reason I couldn't help but snicker at her expression. She had done so much for me, even when she herself was suffering from the loss of Bella. She had been her best friend, and even though she felt the pain of her absence as much as I did, she never made me feel like she blamed me. For that I was eternally grateful.

"What are you so cheerful about?" I asked.

"New students tomorrow! We won't be the new kids anymore!" She squealed.

I laughed at the lopsided grin on her face as Jasper crawled into the car. I didn't realize that they were looking at me strangely at first but when I did, it wiped the smile right off of my face. I hadn't laughed in a hundred years…I smiled. Most of the time out of courtesy, but never had I laughed. Even though it shocked them, it shocked me as well. I suddenly felt as if I'd betrayed my heart, and, turning out of the parking lot, made my way home.


	4. Strangers Bring Strange Feelings

I groaned as yet another monotonous school day loomed ahead of me. Throwing on a sweater and jeans, I grabbed my jacket. I didn't feel the cold, no vampire did. But, I can only imagine how strange it would be for humans to see us walking around in near 30 degree weather with no coat on. I chuckled to myself as I thought of what some of them might say. Emmett was moping around after the wrestling match we had gotten into late last night left him defeated and Esme's couch ripped in two. When he saw me walking down the steps with my school bag he immediately requested a rematch, to which I thankfully was unable to answer since Esme started yelling about the couch again.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You already broke my couch, what else do you want to break? I swear on all that is holy if I come home today and…" her voice trailed off as Carlisle placed a soothing hand on her back. His face was stern however his eyes were filled with amusement as he looked at his children and started to head to the hospital.

"No fights today boys, alright?" he asked grinning.

"Fine…" Emmett muttered looking like a sulky child as I choked back my laughter.

Rosalie laughed at him as we made our way into the garage, once again my brother climbing into Rosalie's car as Jasper and Alice made their way to mine. On the drive to school I noticed Alice and Jasper talking quietly in the backseat and I gave them as much privacy as I could with my vampire hearing. As I parked I noticed a Lexus in the spot next to me, and observed how it stood out compared to the beat down hunks of metal that occupied the parking lot on any other given day. Even more than my Volvo, and even more than Rosalie's BMW. I chuckled under my breath when I heard Jasper's whistle of admiration and saw the look on his face.

_We should get on of them_. He thought, to which I could only nod and smirk.

The day started out the same as yesterday, my family was no longer the "new kids", which is strange considering we only arrived here yesterday. But I was thankful, and sent a silent thank you to the new arrivals remembering how I felt the day before. I didn't bother with anyone's thoughts as I made my way around the campus to my various classes, so it wasn't until lunch when I finally spotted them.

We were sitting in our usual seats, not looking at anyone in particular, the same untouched food on our trays as the day before when we were bombarded with a strange scent. It was human by all accounts, but there was something underlying it as well. We all stiffened and looked at the door as five people walked in. I'm sure if you could've have taken our picture it would have gone straight to the dictionary under confusion. We were all confused, and we didn't need Jasper to tell us that. We could all hear their hearts beating; we could see the blood that ran through their veins under the pale membrane that could be considered skin. But for some strange reason, they smelled like vampires as well. It was very faint, something that nobody else could pick up on if you weren't used to the smell already. But, it was there…and it left us in a perplexing state.

I focused on them and instantly became uneasy, I scanned their minds searching for something, but came up blank. A sharp pain radiated from my chest as I remembered the only person that I was unable to read was Bella. My Bella, how my heart ached when I thought of her name.

As if they could sense my distress, they looked at me. Their hearts almost beat as one, and as they walked to an empty table near us, it was unnerving to see that they did so with the grace of a vampire. They all sat, and it was then, that my family made their observations. I blocked out my siblings thoughts as I tried to process my own.

They sat across from each other, not looking at anything in particular. Three of them looked the same; the two guys looked like brothers with dark curly hair that fell just below their ears. The girl had the same dark hair that gently fell to the middle of her back curly softly at the ends. All three of them were very pale, with striking facial features, and each of them had the same startlingly beautiful green eyes. The other two girls were equally as pale, except one had blue eyes and blonde hair while the other was red-headed with gray eyes. They were all beautiful, even for humans.

I found myself taken by them, whether it was their strange scent or the beauty that each of them processed. I again tried to search their minds and came up blank, the same stab of pain shot through me and before Jasper could try and help me, the girl with the soft brown hair looked at me, concern in her eyes. It was something I'd never experienced before, to have someone not even know me look at me with such concern for my well-being. But besides the feeling that coursed through my body when her eyes met mine, I felt unease at how she could have possibly known what I was feeling. It's almost like with Jasper, only…she wasn't. Then, just as quickly as when she looked at me, she looked away.

I turned to look at my family, who was as equally as confused as I was, and found that I was unable to give them the questions they sought in their minds.

_Do you know anything? _Ran through Emmett's head, to which I had no choice but to shake my head to.

_Pfft…I'm better looking than all of them_. Selfish as ever, Rosalie was comparing her looks to theirs.

_Edward, what's going on? How did she know what you were feeling? _Jasper's mind was as confused as my own.

_Oh! I hope those girls like shopping_! Was all that Alice was thinking, I suppressed a chuckle

We sat in stony silence until the bell rang, then as we proceeded to stand, we saw the new students sitting and talking quietly amongst themselves. I decided that I wasn't concerned in anything that they had to say, even if they were interesting, so I turned on my heel and walked out of the cafeteria to Biology. As I sat down, I noticed that their scent seemed to have followed me and I looked up to see those piercing green eyes looking at me from the front of the room. As the teacher told her where to sit, I groaned softly as I realized that the only empty seat was beside me. I moved my books and remembered that this was how Bella's first day started. I winced at the pain that shot through my body as the new girl was taking her seat beside me.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

My head shot up and my eyes met those green ones, and a feeling I hadn't felt in over a hundred years went through me. Her eyes were so full of emotion; it seemed that the depth to them could go on forever.

"I'm fine," I replied curtly.

I grimaced as I realized that my tone was slightly more clipped than it should have been, and whether she noticed or not, I'll never know. For she simply looked at me as her lips gracefully turned up at the corners and looked at the front of the room. For some reason I felt angry. Angry that she would ask me how I was feeling when she didn't even know me, angry that she would think it was okay to ask such a forward question. I felt angry that she sat next to me with those piercing eyes that seemed to analyze every inch of me. But then as my anger ebbed I felt comforted that this girl would have the compassion to ask me such a thing. For her to even think about how I was feeling as opposed to her own awkwardness of sitting next to a stranger on her first day of class in a new school.

The teacher had to leave for a quick moment, leaving us to sit in our silence as the classroom erupted in chatter the minute he stepped outside. I looked at her, contemplating whether speaking was alright. Finally, I decided…it couldn't hurt.

"I'm Edward Cullen, how's your first day coming along?" I asked.

"I'm Evelyn LeMaire, and I do have to say…it's quite annoying." She said. Her voice was soft, almost like the whisper of rain on the leaves of trees and I found myself wanting to hear her talk more. I tried to focus on her mind again and when I came up with nothing, I resorted to asking her questions and watching her facial expressions which I could only describe as fascinating.

Her family had just moved here from Maine, her parent's had died a few years ago but they stayed with an uncle on the outskirts of town. The boys were indeed her brothers, Jacob and Caleb. They were triplets…"don't worry, you can tell Jake and Cal apart by their clothing choices…" she had told me. I smiled when she said this having noticed in the cafeteria that the boys' style was massively different. The other two girls were named Abigail and Eunice and they were her brothers' girlfriends. She preferred to be called Evey, which I found strange since most female's always wanted to make their names sound more exotic when they were talking to me. But at the same time I was confused by her, I was enthralled. She held my undivided attention and I could only remember one other time another human had been able to do that.

Thinking of my Bella brought an onslaught of heartache, and I felt as though I was betraying her by feeling the way that I did toward this newcomer. However as much as I tried, I couldn't turn myself away from her. She held me captive in those green eyes, and I was willing to be her prisoner. I winced when the teacher came back into the classroom, calling for our attention. I begrudgingly turned away from the beauty sitting next to me and did my best to pay attention. When the bell rang, she stood, packed her bags and with a smile that could break any mans' heart, walked out of the room.

As we were leaving school that day I noticed that the new students were climbing into the Lexus, figures I thought to myself. They were dressed extremely well; it was something that you didn't notice because of the way their beauty captivated you. As I was joined by my brothers and sisters, Evey turned suddenly and smiled, waving at me. I smiled back and nodded my head in recognition. One of her brothers turned sharply to look at me, he looked angry and this shocked me. As I sat pondering what I could have done to spur such a reaction, his face softened and he smiled in apology. With that, he got in the driver seat, and sped away.

--

What do you think? Let me know!


	5. Shot at the Heart

I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer!

Please review!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Twilight

So please, don't sue!

--

As I lay on my couch later that evening I decided that it was time for me to do some research on Bella's life. I heard a soft knock and Alice danced in, sinking like silk onto the couch cushions by my feet.

"I think that's a good idea Edward, I'd like to know what happened to her as well." She said, of course she had had a vision of my decision I thought.

By the time we had gotten to the hospital, Alice and I had concocted a story as to how we were going to retrieve Bella's records. Walking up to the receptionist, I paused remembering that over a hundred years ago I had fled Bella's scent and came here. Taking a deep breath, Alice and I walked up and proceeded to ask for the information that we needed. We informed her that we were doing a research project on a young girl that used to live in Fork's, whom we happened to be related to. We were led to the record room, and we sat down to get started. After a while of searching, we finally located what we were looking for.

"I found it!" Alice squealed.

Chuckling, we sat down at the dilapidated table. I started to feel a strange sensation growing in the pit of my stomach. I realized that I was nervous, sickeningly nervous. I could feel my lungs starting to constrict around the air that I didn't really need, but that I was desperately trying to draw in. Alice scooted into the chair next to me, wrapping her hands around my arm.

"Breathe Edward, take a deep breath. It will be alright, really." She said

I started to take the deep breaths that she was coaxing out of me, finally feeling myself relax. We opened the folder, my nerves on fire, and both of us gasped at what we first saw. She was dead; I knew that was possible since it's been a hundred years since I last saw her in the woods. That's not what upset me, what made my heart shatter and pierce my insides like shards of glass was _when_ she had died. Two years, she had died two years after I had left. _Two years!_

I didn't know what to do; I sat staring at her date of death in stony silence before I realized that Alice was sobbing beside me. I knew that I should have tried to console her, I knew that but I couldn't will my body to move. How could this have happened?! I left so that she could have a happy life; so that she could experience love without restriction. I wanted her to know what it felt to be touched by a human with as much love that I had felt for her. Had felt? No, those were the wrong words to use, that I still felt for her. I realized that I hadn't taken a breath in about two minutes, it was uncomfortable and I took one in. I looked at Alice, who was still in hysterics beside me. Lithely, I picked her up and placed her on my lap; wrapping my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the sobs in my chest, threatening to tear me in two, I swallowed them quickly. This was Alice's time to grieve; not mine.

She composed herself enough to look me in the face, sorrow written so deep in her eyes before she lost it again. I grabbed my cell and called Jasper, explaining to him what had happened and asking him to come quick. I let her cry until he came, wrenching her from my grasp. He held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear before he glanced at me. I could see the hurt on his face, and I know for a fact that he could feel the self-loathing and pain that was wracking my body. I decided right then and there, that I needed to get away. And fast. He nodded at me in understanding, and with that I rose, running full speed out of the hospital.


	6. Killing Me Softly

**I'm not sure what to think about this. I'm not getting any reviews, is it because nobody **

**likes my story? If you don't...I need to know!**

**--**

I ran into the forest, barely noticing the trees that flew by in a ghostly haze. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just ran. I finally had to stop myself before I made it to Canada, and sat down on a moss covered branch. I sat there with my head in my hands, damning my already ruined soul to the pits of hell.

In my head, I saw myself with the one I loved the most. I saw us sitting in our meadow together. I saw the way the wind blew strands of her hair into the sun that had come out of the clouds. I saw how the red came out of the chocolate tresses that I loved so much. And then, I saw her look up at me and smile the smile that I've missed since I walked out of her life. Her eyes, so full of love and forgiveness made my dead heart lurch. I raised my hand to my chest, where my pain was as I succumbed to the sorrow I was feeling. I let the deep sobs rip through my upper body again. It seemed I was doing that a lot lately.

I sat on that moss covered branch, staring up at the moon for how long – I don't even know – and cried. I cried for me, I cried for the life that I could've had, but more importantly…I cried for My Bella. I cried for the life that _she_ had never had, because of me. My sadness was a thick blanket that I willingly wrapped myself in as I felt the coldness of my heart rise to the back of my throat. She had been everything to me, everything. She had been the stars and the moon on the seemingly endless nights. I loved her, God…did I love her. And with my love, I had given her the greatest pain. I _was_ indeed a monster.

I sat for a while longer as the night dragged on, staring up at the full moon while my cries subsided. I realized that somewhere during my outburst, I had made it onto the forest floor. I stood to wipe the bracken off of my backside, muttering to myself about how Alice was going to kill me. I started walking, gauging my way back home when I noticed lights up ahead. At first I thought that perhaps I had stumbled upon a road, but then realized that the lights where stationary and belonged to a house. Curious, I thought to myself.

I walked up to dwelling – correction; mansion – that stood before me and what I saw took my breath away. It was Evelyn LeMaire, sitting at a table, with a baby on her lap. Her hair fell around her as she bounced the baby on her knee. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that it was a little late at night – or early in the morning for a baby to be awake; when I checked my watch. I was only eleven o'clock. Wow…seemed later than that. I watched as her brother came to her side, removing the child from her grasp and taking her into another room. I noticed the scowl that had appeared on her face and grinned despite myself. I observed when her brother came back in, and handed the child back, muttering some about "always works better with 'Auntie Evey'". I listened to her laugh as she took the baby in her arms and whispered in her ear that "daddies just jealous". I chuckled to myself as I watched this display. From the way they reacted to each other, down to the comments that gave one another; I could tell that this was a daily occurrence. The brother, I recognized as Caleb now, walked to where Evey had just been sitting, where he, in turn, sat. Evey came in suddenly, sitting opposite Caleb and they started talking.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Caleb asked.

"I don't think we should do anything really. They aren't a danger." She replied.

I got confused; who could they possibly be talking about. I took in a deep breath and released it steadily. I looked upwards towards the moon again as they continued with their conversation. As I was mourning my loss, I must have blocked everything out, not that it was necessary. I didn't hear their thoughts anyway. I didn't notice when the conversation had ended. I didn't notice when the front door of the house slammed shut. I didn't notice the person that stepped behind me. The only thing that snapped me out of my reverie was a small warm hand as it was placed on my forearm, and a tiny voice. A voice that again reminded me of the soft rustle of leaves as a breeze passed through them.

"Edward…?"


End file.
